The Life of a Ninja
by KibaKid1993
Summary: Well, its my first story and really its a KibaHina story. You'll have to read to find out more.


The Life of a Ninja The Life of a Ninja Chapter 1

__

**Chapter 1. The End??**

--FLASHBACK--

It all happened so quickly. First the four teamates from Team 8 were training and the next two were lying in pools of crimson liquid. Hinata was down and Shino and Kurenai were hiding from dozens of sound ninja. On the other hand Kiba was looking for a way to get Hinata out of harm's way.

"Kurenai-sensei, we need to get Hinata out of here!", Shino spoke as a shuriken whizzed by his left ear.

"I know I sent Akamaru back to the village he should be back soon", Kiba yelled.

"Good, ohh no, Kiba if your going after Hinata you better do it quick", Kurenai said.

Suddenly four more shuriken come whizzing by Shino's head, one slicing the tip of his ear open. As blood dripped from his ear he sent his own weapons, his bugs, after the enemy. Two screamed as bugs swarmed them, engulfing their bodies and heads.

"We can't hold out much longer", Kurenai exclaimed, tears in her eyes and dirt on her face, "Shino, use shadow clone jutsu and get a distraction. Kiba while he's doing that go and retrieve Hinata".

"Ok but I can only hold out for a few minutes more!", Shino exclaimed while checking his cut ear.

As the shadow clones appeared, Kiba ran. About ten meters from Hinata he felt something sharp go straight through his leg. Then many, soon afterwards striking his legs, abdomen, and one to his head.

_I got to get to her, I can't let her die, _Kiba thought while another kunai struck his leg. _I care about her too much. C'mon Kiba who cares if a few kunai and shuriken are stuck in your legs._

Another kunai hit him in the stomach this time sending Kiba to the ground inches from Hinata. His eyes slowly closed while his breathing slowly became steady. After a few minutes, Kiba was unconcious.

Two hours later the team was racing back to the village gates with Akamaru and Team 7 right behind them. Sakura was running alongside Kurenai as she checked Kiba while Naruto and Sasuke were checking on Shino and Hinata. Hinata, her pure snow white coat and her sleek black hair, was now caked with blood and her jacket with many tears and rips in it. Kiba on the other hand was way worse, blood caked on the back of his head where he got hit by a kunai and his jacket a new color with all the blood from his abdomen being slashed open. He also had many kunai and shuriken stuck in his legs where if they were pulled out a major artery would be split.

"Hurry up it seems we are losing Kiba!", Saukra, the pink haired genin said worriedly to her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and Kurenai.

"I know, I know, we are almost to the hospital", Yelled her sensei.

--END FLASHBACK--

As the frantic and very worried nurses rushed back and forth into and out of the operating room, the waiting room filled with Team 7 and a few other squads waited. All were waiting for a miracle of some sort to happen which wasn't happening fast enough.

Ino, sitting in a corner clung to Shikamaru as tears rolled down her face. She was losing her one of her best friends, Hinata, to the death that seemed to be looming closer and closer to them. Sakura on the other hand was crying on Naruto's arm. She was losing her friend which she always admired besides Sasuke, Kiba. Even though Kiba liked Hinata, Sakura was still a best friend to him. She would always be there on those night when no one could sleep and they would sit and talk. Sakura started to cry even harder at that thought and while she listined to Neji, who was using his byakugan to see what was going on.

"Doesn't look like Kiba's getting any better. He's bleeding very badly since those stupid nurses forgot bout the slash across the head.", Neji said with no emotion in his voice.

"C'mon Sakura its alright, Kiba's going to be fine I promise", Naruto says while triyng apparently unseccesfully to clam the girls nerves.

Another nurse rushes by and come back a few moments later with packets of blood. At the sight of this Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and evreyone else turns away.

door slams

"Ok get me five medic ninja and some gloves NOW!!"

Naruto looked up to see the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, walking down the hallway towards the O.R. She had a very serious face on and many different books in her hand.

"Hey guys look! Its Old Lady Hokage!! She's going to fix Kiba and Hinata up like nothing its alrgiht now...right??", said a very excited and curious Naruto.

"I hope so, man this is such a drag having Ino cry and make my shoulder feel like a freakin' lake.", whined Shikamaru from a corner.

A few minutes passed and the O.R. door slams

"Evreyone, Lady Tsunade is coming", Neji said.

"Ok I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Kiba and Hinata are both fine. They are stable for now but the bad news is we will have to watch them for at least a week in the intensive care rooms. Now Sakura and Ino, stop crying because one, no ones dead, and two, your make-up is running onto Naruto and Shikamaru's shirts", exclaimed Tsunade.

"Awwww man this is a new shirt too!",screamed Naruto.

Soon afterwards the people left, one by one, but two stayed. It was Sakura and Naruto. They followed the nurses and sat besides Kiba and Hinata.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: Will you?

It was one in the morning by the time Naruto woke up. He forgot that he wasn't at home but soon realized he didn't leave Hinata and Kiba. Sakura on the other hand was fast asleep next to him, her pink hair dangling in front of her face. Naruto looked back to his right to see two beds, Kiba's and Hinata's. Slowly Naruto got up, streched, and walked over to Sakura.

"There you go",he said as he pushed her hair back. The soft moonlight from the window made her hair glow with an eerie soft pink.

"Wha..? Huh? Naruto, why are you here, and Sakura too"

"Whoa! Kiba, your awake. Well, Sakura wanted to stay to make your ok. As for me I wanted to make sure Hinata was safe."

"Ohh, well thanks. Huh? Hey! Where's Akamaru, is he here, where is he?!"

"He's staying the night at Shino's. Old Lady Hokage didn't want a do to be in a hospital. She said it was dirty, and unsanitary."

"Hey!! I give Akamaru a bath twice a week! What does she think hes dirty, ughhh."

"SSSSSHHHHHHH! Hinata and Sakura are still asleep if you haven't noticed. You wouldn't want to wake up your giiirrrrrlllllfriienndd."

"Ohh shutup about that! Don't you like Sakura??"

"Yea...but that doesn't mean we can change the subject!", yelled Naruto so loud Sakura and Hinata woke up.

"Wow, smooth move mister quiet pants", Kiba said.

All of a sudden two nurses ran into the room. Neither said anything but put thier finger up to thier lips to tell the four to be quiet.

"See what you two did! Naruto you idiot you woke Hinata and me and Kiba up", Sakura said looking at the clock,"And its two in the morning!! Wow I think this is a new stupidity record for you!"

"Hey! Kiba woke up on his own so technicly I only woke you and Hinata up."

As the two yelled back and forth, Kiba and Hinata just watched. Soon afterwards they looked at each other. Kiba noticed Hinata's arms were covered in bandages and her cheek was cut. Then hey searched his own body for his injuries, feeling the large bump on his head where the kunai struck him. Then he looked down, seeing all the bandages and gauze pads that wrapped his legs in a white parade of cloth.

"Kiba, you...are you...alright?", asked Hinata while moving her fingers like when ever she sees Naruto.

"Oh, yea...I'm fine. I was just thinking bout today..how I was so close to saving you from the kunai and shuriken."

"Huh? Y-You...tried to save...me? Wow...but why??"

"Because I care about you. Not in the Naruto and Sakura kind of way," At the mention of that both Kiba and Hinata turn to Naruto and Sakura who were still fighting.

"Ohh, well...I care bout you too...Kiba."

All of a sudden two nurses barrged into the room, both holding thier fingers to their lips. Naruto and Sakura looked at them, along with Kiba and Hinata. As soon as the nurses were satisfied they both exited the room.

"Look what you did Naruto, you almost got us kicked out onto the streets!", whispered Sakura.

"Well, if you didn't start yelling at me in the first place maybe that wouldn't have happened!"

"Ohh great their at it again", Kiba sighed, "Anyways, Hinata, I like you. A lot too, I've always sort of did even when we were at the academy. But over the past few months its really grown stronger."

"Ummm...wow...Kiba...I umm"

Then Hinata realized something. She realized how much Kiba did care about her. He always saved her a seat in class and always helped her train for tests. Then once they were on team 8, he would give up his time to train to help Hinata. Plus, he was the only one to be by her side at the chuunin exams when she fainted. Then something hit her like a bull. Maybe, she liked Kiba back! Maybe, she liked Kiba more than Naruto!

_I can't like Kiba! I love Naruto he's my idol. But, Kiba risked his life for me so many times before, can I really be in love with him instead and I just never knew it?? _Hinata thought to herself. She looked over at the boy next to her, his dark black eyes staring at Naruto and Sakura fighting. His brown hair that was never neat and combed. _Wow, Hinata maybe you do like him!_

"Hey bonehead don't you think you should be a bit quieter!",interrupted Sakura, still fighting.

"Well, if you quit yelling maybe I would too don't you think Einstein!"

The nurses came back in but this time spoke, "Hey you two, shut up! Or else you'll be kicked out!"

"WHHHAAATT!! It's three in the morning and I don't feel like being mugged in Konoha tonight", screamed Naruto.

"Fine then. In order for all four of you especially Kiba and Hinata; Sakura, Naruto, you two follow us to your rooms for the night", the nurses said.

"C'mon idoit! Lets go", said Sakura while dragging Naruto by the ear out of the room," Ohh get well soon Kiba same goes for you Hinata. Good niiiiggghhhtt!"

"OUCH!! Sakuurrraaaa this hurts let go! SAKURAAAA!! Owwwww man why am I always the victim!!"

As soon as the four people left Kiba turned twoards Hinata and smiled. She gave him a grin all the while looking down at her bandages.

"Well...umm Hinata...I've been meaning to ask you, wow Akamaru is going to kill me for this, umm...will you go out with me??"

At the mention of that Hinata's whole face turned as red as Kiba's markings on his face. She started to breath irregularly and fainted. Kiba on the other hand took that as a good sign and went over to her bed.

"Umm Hinata wake up c'mon..."

"...Huh? ohh Kiba!...umm...yea..."

"Yea what?"

"Ohh...yea...I-I'll go out w-with...you"

"Ohh cool. I mean awsome! Well, we better get some sleep ok? Good night!"

"Good night...Kiba"

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 3: Chaos

_**3 years later**_

"KIBA!! WHERE ARE YOU!! UHHH KIBA!!"

"Hinata calm down already! I'm right next to you...where I've been holding your hand for the past three hours!"

It was four in the afternoon at Konoha Hospital. Kiba and Hinata are in the birthing room with two boys on the way. Meanwhile Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and an expecting Ino and Shikamaru waited outside. Ino and Shikamaru are expecting a girl that is due two months from now while Naruto and Sakura just got engaged.

"Ha Ha Sakura! I finally beat you at something! HAVING KIDS", Ino said in a way too snoty voice, "You will never be able to catch up now!"

"Your right Ino I won't be, it will take months for those stretch marks you have to appear on me, and I mean I could never gain weight as fast as YOOOUUU did. Plus, who could forget the cramps you have been having and the mood swings! I mean WOW thats amazing how fast you go from happy to sad," Sakura said with a huge grin on her face.

"Why you little!! Ohhh once I have my baby I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Why don't you teach it to me right now before I win this one too"

Ino starts walking twoards Sakura with a fist already made. Before she could get ahlf way Shikamaru and Naruto jumped in.

"Hey lets not fight here. That would be such a drag for Kiba and Hinata you know," Shikamaru complained.

"Yea, I'm sure Hinata wouldn't want to see her two best friends killing each other", Naruto chimed in.

--Birthing Room--

"KIBA!! OHH MY GOD THIS HURTSS!!"

"I know honey just relax, the docter said the first one is almost out. It's going to be ok"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!! YOU STUPID JERK! YOU GOT ME PREGNENT IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"HEY! I recall you were the one on top of me in bed pinning me down!"

"SOOOOO!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DIDN'T PUT THE CONDOM ON!!"

"YOU TOLD ME I DIDN'T HAVE TO!"

--Waiting room--

"KIBA!! OHH MY GOD THIS HURTSS!!"

"I know honey just relax, the docter said the first one is almost out. It's going to be ok"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!! YOU STUPID JERK! YOU GOT ME PREGNENT IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"HEY! I recall you were the one on top of me in bed pinning me down!"

"SOOOOO!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DIDN'T PUT THE CONDOM ON!!"

"YOU TOLD ME I DIDN'T HAVE TO!"

"Wow, their really going at it in there", Naruto exclaimed.

"Ohh god, if this is Hinata I can only imagine what Ino will be like", Shikamaru said with a disgusted look on his face.

Mean while Neji was being a perv and looking in on his cousin and Kiba. He wasn't talking much because of this but all of a sudden he shotued out, "OHH MY GOD THE FIRST KID IS OUT!"

--Birthing Room--

"YOU..ARE...SOOOOO LUCKY THAT...I HAVE ONLY ONE MORE TO GO KIBA"

_Yea I am, I couldn't take much more of her screaming at me,_ Kiba thought.

"One more push Hinata!! C'mon you can do it!," Kiba said as he tried to hurry things up a bit. He told Akamaru to stay home, because Tsunade didn't like him being in the hospital, and told him he would be home around 6. The time is although is 6 and Kiba doesn't want Akamaru to be lonely.

"AHHHHHH! KIBA!! I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS", Hinata screamed as she pushed the baby out.

--Waiting Room--

YOU..ARE...SOOOOO LUCKY THAT...I HAVE ONLY ONE MORE TO GO KIBA"

"One more push Hinata!! C'mon you can do it!,"

"AHHHHHH! KIBA!! I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS"

"Wow the two babies are out now", Neji said.

"YAY!! Now we can all go home! No, better idea, we celebrate with RAMEN!!", scream Naruto as loud as he could.

"Aye yai yai. Fights, babies, ramen, screaming, and don't forget men. All a days work as the life of a ninja," Sakura said.

--THE END--


End file.
